A Shard of Black Diamond
by Scriptophobia99
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3. After being instructed to get information for Yellow Diamond, an old friend visits the Crystall Gems and reintroduces herself to Steven. With the weight of the Diamonds on her back and the heart of a Crystal Gem, it's time for the neutral gem to finally choose a side
1. Chapter 1

~This is just a short fun SU story. It will be pretty innocent so I hope everyone enjoys!~

It was a quiet day in Beach City. Steven and the Crystal Gems had come back to Earth after saving Steven from the vacuum of space. The temple seemed still and silent when Steven came in through the door. His face was solemn, almost sad, but when he saw their home he became happy again.

Finding out the his mother Rose had shattered Pink Diamond had really made Steven do some thinking and while Garnet explained it had been for the good of the planet Earth, Steven was unsettled about the entire thing. But as he plopped down on the couch he felt comfortable once again.

They had all cried and all were shaken from his space adventure, each one of them was exhausted but none more than the organic Steven, who could be heard snoring almost instantly as he fell asleep on the couch. Garnet could not help but smile as she carefully picked up the sleeping boy and took him up to his room. She laid him down gently on his bed and pulled the covers up over him as he continued to snore loudly. Garnet then did something few expected, but Pearl and Amethyst were not surprised. Garnet curled up next to Steven and laid in bed with him. Pearl and Amethyst looked at one another and then climbed their way up to Steven's bed. Pearl laid on the other side of him and Amethyst laid at the foot of the bed. All closed their eyes and were so grateful to know that they could have easily have lost Steven that day but didn't.

...

The court of White Diamond was never a happy place to be, but Tanzanite seemed to always be there. Her skin was much darker than most gems of their homeworld, a deep indigo color while her hair was long and dark blue while her eyes were a piercings purple hue. Her skin was adorned with markings, black and almost unseen on her dark skin. She was tall, not as tall as the Diamonds, but at least a foot above most. Her body was toned but almost thin. She looked different from the other gems, but was made when the Diamonds needed a different kind of gem all together. She was the only one of her kind. She was loyal to no one, a neutral party when it came to the wars of the past. But the as of her recent assignments, she had been working for White Diamond for years. They had an understanding but as the Diamond approached her that day, things seemed off. When they spoke, there voices were eerily quiet, as if someone would hear them speak. Without much farewell, Tanzanite moved away from White Diamond with a respectful slight bow of her head before walking away and towards the Diamond personal holopad, stepping on and disappearing into a bright light.

A few moments later, she reappeared in front of a menacing looking Yellow Diamond. Tanzanite stepped off the holopad and stood in front of the Diamond, greeting her politely.

"You have requested my services, my Diamond?" Tanzanite asked, her voice deep and raspy but was also feminine in its own way.

"Yes, come with me, Tanzanite," Yellow Diamond commanded, her voice dry and demanding. Yellow Diamond lead Tanzanite to her computer console, the large screen pulling up the plans that were once the cluster settled in the middle of the Earth. Yellow Diamond took a seat in her commander chair, resting her face in her hand as she looked at the screen. Tanzanite kept her eyes on the Diamond, awaiting her instructions.

"This miserable rock has been a thorn in my side for too long, Tanzanite," her voice drawled as her eyes kept in the screen, "And so have those Crystal Gems."

"My Diamond, you know I do not go against you or the Crystal Gems. I am the only neutral party in this ongoing-" Tanzanite began but Yellow Diamond held up her hand for silence and she kept quiet as Yellow Diamond continued.

"I know, dear child," Yellow Diamond stated, her voice a smooth transition of harsh to tender for a mere moment before going back, "However, you have gathered intelligence for me before. And that's what I want. What happened to my Cluster? My Jasper? Where is the diligent Peridot? The class of Rubies I sent? I have lost complete control of this filthy rock and I want it back. All I want is for you to find out these questions for me so that I may move forward. The Crystal Gems don't even need to be contacted," Yellow Diamond explained before turning her eyes to Tanzanite. Tanzanite thought for a moment before nodding silently. "And find out for me, whether Rose Quartz is alive or gone, so that I may put whatever rumor to rest."

"Yes My Diamond."

"Go," Yellow Diamond commanded and Tanzanite turned on her heel and did as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaaarrrnet? Amethyyyyyst? Peeeearrrl?" Steven called out, walking from his bedroom down to the kitchen. Steven rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already noon. He had slept for so long! He was about to call out for them again when he saw a small note on the table. He picked it up and read it aloud but just to himself.

"Dear Steven,

We went to the barn to check on Lapis and Peridot. Come join us when you wake up.

Love you,

Garnet,"

Steven put down the note and put his hands in his hips with a pout on his face, "I was hoping we could have just sat down and all had breakfast together," he grumbled before heading towards the front door before a whooshing sound and a bright light came from behind him. He turned around with excitement, hoping to see the Gems there but it wasn't the gem he expected.

"Oh, hello," he stated brightly as Steven looked upon Tanzanite and he was suprised when she smiled at him brightly.

"Hello Steven, do you remember me?" She asked, taking a step of the holopad towards him but Steven took a small step back. He had had quite enough of Strange gems recently.

"I don't... think so. Have we met before?" He asked cautiously and she laughed quietly.

"Yes but you were very very young when I first met you. Still just a little baby. My name is Tanzanite, is Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst home?" She asked politetly.

"No but I was about to go meet them."

"Oh. Do you mind if I come with? It's kind of an urgent matter I need to discuss with them. Or I can stay here till you get back?" Tanzanite prodded, still being very polite however and Steven scratched his chin in thought before nodding.

"It'll be better if you come with me. Come on, we'll take the holopad," he stated, fast walking towards the pad while Tanzanite stepped back on and followed him through the blinding light.

...

Steven and the new gem walked up the hill in silence but mostly because the tall purple gem was looking around at the grass and the sky. "Its so wonderful how the Earth is always changing. It seems that even by the second it's something totally new," she wondered as her long blue hair blew gently in the summer breeze.

"So have you always been on Earth?" Steven asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No, I only visit from time to time. But I do enjoy coming here very very much," she explained with a bright smile. As they made it over the hill, a barn came into Tanzanite's view and she saw Earth balloons tied to it. Steven and Tanzanite walked towards the barn together and as they finally reached the front door, a group of gems burst out, balloons flying out everywhere while everyone yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BREAKFAST STEVEN!" But the joy stopped as people took in Tanzanite as she stood with Steven with her arms crossed over her chest. Peridot immediately went and hid behind some of her meepmorp while Lapis took a few steps back with her. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst all stood perfectly still as they looked at Tanzanite and it was complete silence until Tanzanite looked down at Steven who had stars in his eyes and a giant grin on his face as he looked at everyone together.

"Thank you guys so much!" Steven rushed to the table and sat down and began to eat, "Oh this is Tanzanite. She said she had something urgent to tell you," Steven explained as he looked at the Crystal Gems staring at the dark gem in front of them. Tanzanite smiled brightly at them and gave a small wave before suddenly Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst ran forward and dog piled Tanzanite in a giant hug.

"Tanzie! It's been so long! Look at how grown up Steven is since the last time you visited," Pearl stated in excitement.

"You have got to check out what me and Steven can do now Tanz. It's pretty sweet," Amethyst burst in before Garnet had lost her visor in the shuffle and looked at Tanzanite with a large grin.

"What are you doing back here?" She stated brightly and Tanzanite chuckled at all of them and gave their heads each a small pat before moving over to the table with Steven.

"Let's have breakfast first and I'll explain everything. I think Steven wanted to eat with all of you this morning, right Steven?" Tanzanite asked as she sat down next to him.

"Mhmm!" He hummed with a mouthful of waffles and whipped cream.


End file.
